Love Me Please
by KaptainHappyGi
Summary: Does Natsu has what it takes to win Lucy's heart again?
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, you're weird!" Natsu and Happy chimed together. "AHHH!" Lucy was in the middle of writing a letter to her mother as Natsu and Happy decided to pop in. But they always did this anyway while she was in her room or taking a shower. "There's a door you know!" She yelled at them, while Natsu gave her his signature toothy grin that she oh so loves. She blushed a slight pink looking at him. Natsu hasn't been around as much ever since Lisanna "came back from the dead." "She lllllikes you, Natsu." "SHUT UP CAT DON'T ROLL YOUR TONGUE!" Natsu and Happy laughed in joy and then Happy decided he wanted to see Charle and flew out of the window to go see her.

* * *

Natsu looked over at Lucy while she continued writing the letter to her mom and smelt the air around her. Her smell was a sweet mixture of vanilla and strawberries; he absolutely liked it. She slowly turned to him and looked at him with her chocolate orbs. "What Natsu? Why are you looking at me weird?" She turned around in her chair after she had finished writing her letter to her mom, and put down her pencil at her desk. "You smell good Luce." Heat flared in her cheeks and her heartbeat suddenly went faster. "You know Luce, I like your smell more than anyone else." Lucy blasted different shades of red before Natsu said "Well I'm going home" as he jumped out the window. "THERE'S A DOOR YOU KNOW!" Lucy yelled after him. " Maybe I really am weird.." The celestial wizard filled the tub in her bathroom with warm water. She slipped in the bathtub and let the heat melt away her worries.

* * *

Lucy walked to Fairy Tail with her keys and whip hanging off of her belt. She was in a good mood and expected the usual events happening in the guild. Gray and Natsu was definitely not a surprise as they were beginning a fight in the middle of the guild headquarters. "You can't do anything right Fire Freak." "What did you say Ice Princess?" Natsu used his right fist to uppercut into Gray's face and they started to fight. An ominous, evil aura started to creep in the back of Lucy's back. "ARE YOU FIGHTING?" Erza glared at them, and they quickly switched positions. Suddenly Gray and Natsu had their arms on each other while fist pumping, saying no and "Aye!". "Family must not fight." "Aye sir..." Hahaha Lucy laughed. Happy # 2. Lucy walked up to the bar maid and asked for a cup of tea. "Alright, Lucy." Mirajane smiled and turned around to make some tea. Out of the corner of Lucy's eye, she saw Lisanna kiss Natsu. She decided to leave quietly before tears could fall so no one would notice her tears.

* * *

Natsu looked at Lisanna who had her lips on his, and pulled away. "Whh-haat wass t-that for?" Lisanna giggled and said "I am you wife remember?" She smiled and tried to grab him into a hug, but Natsu backed up before she could."I don't think I like you like that." He suddenly remembered that Lucy was here smiling with him. He looked around for her, turned a full 360 to find a blonde sitting somewhere, and then decided to walk up to Mira to ask after he was unable to find her. "Mira where is Lucy?" The pink haired dragon slayer asked with a worried expression clearly shown on his face. The barmaid looked at him. "I think she left; she didn't even touch her tea." "Oh no. Thanks Mira!" He stood up and got prepared to search for the blonde.

* * *

She was running through the empty streets of Magnolia and decided to stop. She has let her jealousy get the best of her. For all she have known, it could have been an accident. She decided to get a response from Natsu and trust him until then. She was walking back to the guild until she accidently bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." She continued to walk off until she heard the mysterious man in the cape say "I have business with you." She held her keys. Open, Gate of the Bull! Taurus! "Your body is utterly the best, Ms. Lucy." Attack him Taurus! He swung his axe, and Lucy used her whip but the enemy easily dodged, showing no effort at all. "WHO ARE YOU?" Lucy raged. "You don't remember?" He uncovered his mask and cape, removing it before her chocolate eyes. A nostalgic breeze passed as the grass danced in the wind. Her eyes widened, recognizing the face that appeared before her. "N-Nico?"

* * *

"Lisanna, I'm sorry but I'm leaving. I'll be back later." "Why? I… I thought you were my husband." "Look Lisanna, I like you, but like my favorite little sister, not in a want-to-marry-you kind of way." An evil aura came out, eerily glowing and surrounding Lisanna's figure as she looked at Natsu in the eyes. "Do you have someone you like?" She hissed. Instantly his mind flashed to Lucy, her beautiful smile and her cheerful laugh, her sparkling chocolate eyes looking at him. He suddenly said "I'm not sure." "Then this is disappointing. I'd hate to say this, I really do but.. too late. Those who think to long usually tend to lie. I'll take care of her then." "W-wh-what d-do you m-mean?" He grew nervous. Was she talking about Lucy? "Getting rid of my enemy." Lisanna smiled, but to Natsu it looked evil as picks up her phone and speaks into it, "Proceed." Natsu, shocked ran out of the guild, and started to run faster while looking for his nakama, trying to find her for her own safety.

* * *

"N-Nico. What was the call about?" She glared at him, searching for answers. He simply smiled and said "No more play time." He put his cellphone back in his pocket. She was shocked about this man she once knew and started to back up slowly, the high grass tickling her ankles. Taurus was gone, and she looked at the rest of her keys. Her knees were shaking as he was getting slowly closer to her. She took out a zodiac key and yelled, "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo! "Do I get a punishment Princess?" No, but can you dig a hole for me to run in? "Yes, Princess." Virgo started digging while Lucy began running away. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lucy have you believed that I haven't gotten any stronger last time I saw you." He wrote a word in his hand and decided what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy kept running, kicking dirt behind her but she started to feel the adrenaline get to her. It reminded her about the past.

-Flashback-"NICCCO! HELP ME!"

Lucy was running away from a ferocious dog that seemed super hungry, the dirt messing up her shoes as the growling dog ran after her.

"LUUCCY!" Nico ran after her voice that screamed for his help. The dog was uninterested in him and kept trying to reach for Lucy, hungry for only her. Growing enraged at the dog, he started to charge his magical power.

"You stupid dog!" The sunlight swirled around him rapidly as he got ready for an attack. "You are going to get it for messing with my Lucy!" He held out his petite hands and aimed at the dog.

"SUN BURST"

The sunlight became flames and burnt the ferocious, hungry dog that aimed for his friend. The dog looked back at Nico, glowering and started digging away. "Let's go Lucy!" They started running again and the dog attacked Nico. He fell down with the dog as it growled at him, and he struggled to get out. "Aghh! Keep running Lucy! I can't attack it from underground." Suddenly, there was an attack on the dog by a mysterious person, and she gaped. The person had a guild mark, and she stared at it.

There she saw it. The Fairy Tail guild mark.-End-

* * *

Natsu chased after the unique vanilla and strawberry scent he smelled after running around the streets of Magnolia for a while. Lisanna couldn't have figured him out right? However, people HAVE been saying he was like an open book whenever it was about Lucy. Natsu was hoping that Lisanna didn't mean Lucy, anything but Lucy when she said she'd 'take care of it'. That was what would make him worried the most out of everything. He was going as fast as his feet could take him; he was nervous, scared, and anxious. Her smile, her affection, the way she lit up his life; how could he live without it. Her scent, he was gradually losing it. It started to grow farther and farther away as he ran at the very moment. Natsu turned everywhere, and started smelling around the bustling city frantically for her soothing scent.

"Lucy, where are you?" He called out, panicking to find where her scent continues. It was hard, now that there were a bunch of citizens in his way and her smell was mixed with a whole bunch of other people's he didn't know. He turned over to a fence where the woods stood behind it, and smelled her scent there. Quickly he ran towards the scent, pushing past people on his way to the woods and leapt over the fence blocking the city and the place where Lucy's smell was, proceeding to follow that vanilla and strawberry scent that he's known and come to love.

* * *

Lucy suddenly paused when she thought she heard something. Maybe she had finally started hearing things. She thought she heard Natsu call for her, but she assumed it must have been an illusion or something. He doesn't even know where she is, which kind of brought her down a little. "Huh, man maybe I'm starting to grow weird."

Nico closed his eyes and let the sun shine on him. The sun shone on a certain directed path Nico in which he took, and as if the sun told him now was the time, he put his hands on the earth. "Sun Explosion!" The ground began to shake, then a large, jagged hole burst out and the sunlight grabbed Lucy, dragged her out of her personal tunnel, and placed her near Nico in a sitting position.

As if nothing happened, Nico kneeled down next to her. He stroked Lucy's hair and whispered "I don't want to hurt you, Lucy." Lucy started to feel a little lightheaded and her body started to feel numb. With as much venom in her voice as she could muster, she hissed, "What did you do to me?" He smirked and plainly said "I did say I had business with you, didn't I?"

Lucy started to regain her consciousness and realized that this was not her small apartment she was used to seeing. She found herself laying in a huge comfy bed with a girly blue and frilly lace. The warm comforter was her favorite shade of blue with matching pillows. As she looked around the large unfamiliar room, she saw Nico sitting there, staring at the horizon. She sat up, the girly blue blanket on her legs. What was with all this blue? Even though she loved blue, what was with all of this girly blue thing? It clearly looked overused in this room.

"Why am I here?"

Nico sat by the window where the sun was peaking through, and turned around. "You know, I missed you so much while you were gone." He paid absolutely no attention to her question, but regardless of that Lucy blushed a bit at the thought of him missing her, then quickly dismissed it before her cheeks grew even redder. Then she coldly said back "I have someone I like."

Nico smirked a bit. "I know that, so simply I decided to make you mine. Besides, doesn't that Natsu guy like Lisanna now?" Her heart tightened and her eyes were starting getting misty from the fact that it could be true. "H-how do you even know that?" All he did was just smile at her, and then close his eyes while the sun shone on him, not paying attention to her question again.

* * *

Her trail ends here. Natsu was walking through Virgo's tunnel underground and saw sunlight shine through where it had roughly ended. The sun scorch smell that was left behind instead made him feel very comfortable; it was weird. Yet the scent was gone right here. He forced himself to think of all the possibilities of what happened to Lucy. Nothing, kidnapped, killed. This was bad, really bad. "I'LL FIND YOU LUCE, WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled, partially to himself and partially to Lucy. He decided to go back to the guild to get Team Natsu to help find their missing friend. Taking off on a trot and then into a run he ran back to Fairy Tail as fast as he could, hoping that if he could find her fast enough something bad wouldn't happen.


	3. Chapter 3

-Back at the Guild-

Everything was "normal" at the guild just minus Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy. Levy was at her table reading with her team, Team Shadow Gear, as they were admiring her secretly. Gajeel was just talking to Pantherlily. Happy was trying to give the white exceed Charle some of his fish. Erza was eating her one and beloved strawberry cake.

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana reminded him, annoyed as she picked her barrel of wine and drank nonstop. Gray searched for his clothes and then Juvia popped up out of who-knows-where to give him his clothes.

"BBAAAMMM!"

Everyone turned to the nearly broken door that was slammed open by no one other than the Salamander himself. He looked desperately furious for some reason.

"Luce was kidnapped."

A burning silence echoed throughout the room until one unlucky soul started laughing, sipping his drink at the table.

"This is the worst joke you ever told Natsu."

Natsu's eyes flared in his direction and fire wrapped around his hand. The one unlucky guy flinched and shifted nervously in his seat

"Do you think i'm joking right now? I am here to gather the strongest team. Will you help?"

"AYE SIRR!"

"I shall help you to find Lucy."

"This is for Lucy and Lucy only"

And thus the adventure begins for the team.

* * *

"Lucy...Lucy... ."

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She didn't recognize the ceiling. Her blankets weren't this soft. She sat up and looked at the bed. It was that same girly blue she recognized. Her memory. Blue sheets...Nico. It was him. There was a table filled with all of the food she loved and her favorite kind of tea.

"Well, come on Lucy, aren't you hungry?"

Lucy was suspicious; she needed answers. More than ever, she needed answers here and now. "Why aren't you locking me up in a cell or something? Why am I here? Why are you doing this? Why did you CHANGE SO MUCH?"

"Let's get this straight."Nico faced Lucy with his anger filled eyes that pierced into hers. Lucy felt her muscles tense up; she never knew her former best friend could be this frightening.

"I have said before that I have business with you, and if you don't follow my orders, I'm afraid I will have to hurt you. Now while I am still asking nicely, please eat."

What's the worst that could happen? Lucy walked over to the table and began eating.

* * *

At the train station, there were two mages and a blue cat fighting near a sign and a bench as they waited for their last companion.

"Ash Brain, what's the plan?"

"There is no plan ice stripper! Just go into wherever this dude who kidnapped her, get Lucy and beat up anyone who did it or is responsible for taking her."

"That's the most stupid plan I ever heard of."

"Wanna fight, pervert?"

"Bring it on, matchstick!"

Natsu and Gray's heads collided together and then they felt a dark and scary feeling surrounding them as Erza came with her mass amount of suitcases getting ready to leave on the train. "Are you fighting?" She asked deviously with the dark and scary aura enveloping her, a shadow crossed her face.

"N-n-no..."

"Aye...but do we really have go on a train?"

"Yes, the one and only weakness of the all-mighty Salamander, the so called TRANSPORTATION."

"Can I get Wendy to give me a Troia?"

"No time. If we do call for Wendy we will miss the train."Erza forcefully pushes Natsu on the train. "Ughh..I'll save you Lucy..." "BANG!" Erza's fist collided with Natsu's head to put him out of his misery. He fell on her lap unconscious.

"That's Erza for you," Happy chimed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**-At the train station-**_

"We're here flame brain."

"AYE SIR!"

"We're here? WE'RE HEREEE!" The Salamander was eccentric to get off his mortal enemy, Transportation, in this case would be this train.

"Shut up! You are too dang loud, ash tray!"

"Wanna go, pervert?"

Yet again, Gray and Natsu don't along which is no surprise. They were arguing back and forth, heads clashed together as usual, until a woman's voice entered.

"Let us go retrieve Lucy!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu and Gray quickly threw their arms around each other as if they have been the best of friends as Erza approached with her luggage, and followed Erza as they took the train to the destined town.

It really was nostalgic, this is Oak Town, where Lucy was captured by Phantom Lord. As they walked out of the train station, they were surprised. There was only one building in the whole town. It was apparently a mix between a guild and a castle. One Shadow was the guild that seemed to be mixed with a castle. Two people casually walked out, greeting them.

"Well hello little fairies, you took a bit longer than expected."

"Rinne, you are scaring our lovely guests! Anyway, hi everyone I'm Red!"

This so-called Red and Rinne contrasted each other in both personality and appearance. Rinne dressed in dark attire with a hood to cover a part of her white hair; she also was very cold in her words and actions. Red on the other hand was very bubbly, talkative in complete vibrant white attire with Prince-like black hair.

"They lllllike each other~!"

A blush dusted both of their faces as Happy put his paw over his mouth, trying to hold in a laugh. Red smiled and Rinne looked back at the so-called enemy and then specially at Gray.

"I like your hair Gray."

"Huh.." This has surprised Gray...is this perhaps another Juvia?

"Rinnnee.. back to the point please! (Jeez and you are all uptight around me no fair. T^T)"

"Mime-sama, they are all here, Titania, Salamander, and Gray-san."

As the mime came out from beind the building, Team Natsu was expecting a super tall and buff tough guy due to the girl addressing him with much respect, but the mime they saw looked nothing like what their minds thought he would look like.

"Gff, ~!"

They all laughed, clutching their stomachs. Rinne raised an eyebrow, Red just gave out a little huff as the Fairy Tail wizards looked at the mime.

The mime looked ridiculous and that is all that needed to be said.

"Mime-sama, you shall have the first pick."

The mime pointed at Erza, and Natsu and Gray were in shock. "Rinne, I am fighting Gray, I dislike that he shares the same hair color as I." Red scowled at Gray. Rinne sighed, shaking her head. "Tsk, fine Salamander is my opponent."

"You guys forgot about me!" Rinne walked over to Happy and simply laid a pile of fresh fish in front of the blue exceed. The gesture seemed to make Happy pretty happy and completely distracted from the battle that was about to erupt, as he was completely absorbed in the pile of fish that was set in front of his eyes.

All of a sudden, Natsu, Gray, and Erza were each trapped in his or her respective invisible box, which then floated much to Natsu's dismay as he immediately got sick.

"Until we meet again team."

" 'Course!" Mime just nodded. The team members took their respective enemy to their special area that made them stronger.

"Shadow: Dark Arm!" "Color: Brown Rope." Mime just floated Erza to his spot.

* * *

-Gray vs. Red-

"Color: Gold key!" Red walk over to Gray's box and unlocked it. "Do you want a hair color change?" He asked immediately.

The room Red has chosen was very colorful and vibrant, much like his personality. The room had a lot doors, but where they lead to was unknown. It left Gray curious about them.

"Why not just keep us in these boxes?" Gray then tried the give Red a punch in the face but missed due to the color mage dodging.

"It wastes Mime-sama's magic. Now fight me or hair color change?"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Color: Brick Red Wall!"

"Heh, you're not bad."

"Thanks, are you sure 'bout the hair?"

"Ice Make: Prison!" Gray's ice prison trapped Red whom right now was just laughing.

"Nice, this is very sturdy."

Red went over to the bars and flicked one. His hands went to floor and he closed his eyes.

"Color: BLACK HOLE!"

It sucked Red along with Gray and his prison into the hole. "Nice job trying to trap me."

Gray was surprised; he was suddenly in his own prison. But Gray couldn't be stuck in his own creation, he retracted the prison.

"Isn't this fun? We both have a make magic."

* * *

-Natsu vs. Rinne-

Natsu was very sick due to the box he was in, which was moving. Rinne put him down and he was immediately revived, as if nothing had happened. Rinne was amused; the infamous Salamander couldn't stand transportation.

"Even though you are amusing Salamander, I still wish I could fight Gray; he had such beautiful black hair. I wish I had black hair… (Red is so mean; he won't change my hair)."

"Shadow: Eerie Key." Rinne opened Natsu's box.

"Where's Lucy?"

"I shall tell you if you can beat me."

"I'm all fired up!"

The room was very contradictary of Rinne and her dark personality. In every crook and cranny it seemed that light came out to light the room brightly. There were exactly three doors to which where it follows is unknown.

"Now that you have finished admiring my room shall we begin?"

"This will blow you away; Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

"Shadow: Rising Wall. Shadow: Repeat."

Rinne began to follow up on Natsu's punches with her own and her shadow following her every move.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!"

Rinne did a back flip to dodge since she didn't have time to react; her shadow did the same.

"Shadow: Curse Explosion."

Black flames wrapped around Natsu and Natsu did as he always would and tried to eat the flames. However...

"EWWW! Stop trying to eat mee!"

* * *

-Erza vs. Mime-

The mime was the most wimpy looking out of the three challenges, yet he duels with the all mighty Titania. So far, he was doing a pretty good job as long as she stays in the box.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel!"

The mime looked thoughtful and amazed as she requipped. Charging at the mime, Erza was about to strike until the mime swiped his hand and a barrier knocked her back. The scarlet haired woman stood up, hardly flinching. The mime raised his hands and the floor jerked up, sending her flying up and the mime flicked his hand, sending her crashing into an invisible wall. He made a kicking motion with his foot and an invisible foot hit her from behind, and Erza fell, but got up slowly, gritting her teeth. The mime put a finger to his lip with an impressed face. She growled and requipped in response, changing into the Soaring Armor, and then quickly hit him at lightning speed. The mime fell onto the ground, but looked unfazed as he fancily got up in style. Erza sweat dropped at his weird acting.

"You are a very formidable opponent, mime."

Erza glared at the mime. It seemed clear he was going to be hard to defeat here. The mime simply bowed and nodded towards her, obviously stating same to her. With a battle cry, the Titania charged at the mime once again, as he got into a stance.

* * *

Nico looked through his crystal ball that "his friend" gave to him. Overseeing the three battles before him, he was worried for one in particular.

"Good Luck Rinne."


	5. Chapter 5

-Natsu vs. Rinne-

"Heh...I can't believe you tried to eat me."

Rinne's magic takes a part of her to elevate the overall attack or defense and in this her shadow which explains the lighting of the room.

"Take this. Shadow: Double Edge."

She was hasty to attack Natsu because she didn't want to fail, she doesn't want to lose another battle. She tried to slash Natsu but she was a bit low on speed.

Natsu rushed forward to Rinne and gave her kick. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Rinne's shadow gave Rinne a boost to do a front flip.

-Flashback-

Rinne was a very shy, quiet girl who's only friends was Red and her doll. Red has always protected whether if it was bullies or her own siblings. Red was very outgoing, so he was always surrounded by people and well like by girls.

"Hahaha, weak without Red huh?"

"What do you want Alexie?"

Alexie punched the petite girl which sends her backwards and she lands on her tush and takes her doll away from her.

"Who's gonna protect you now, weakling?"

Alexie beat her and Red was no where to found.

"Hey YOU! Get away from that girl!"

That's where she first met Nico, and he brought her to the nurse's office.

"Oh!~ Here's your doll!" Nico exclaimed.

Rinne swore that she would be stronger and never get beaten again. -End-

"Tsk, I'll beat you Salamander! Shadow: Energy Disks!" Her attack was dodged by the nimble Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Rinne got hit this time due to her being hasty. "Ouch. It's been along time since I've been hit. You are a worthy opponent."

* * *

-Gray vs. Red-

"Ice Make: Hammer!" "Color: Brick Red Wall!"

This is going no where, they both have been fighting without landing a hit on each other.

"Guess this fight of will, huh."

"I'll beat you, I don't go easy when anyone hurts my friends!"

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray gave a huge swing at Red who dodged.

"Color: Silver Sword! Two can play this game Gray."

The two swords clash which sound resonated throughout the room. With their magic power depleting, both start to lose their edge as well as their swords. Both result to their fists to win this elongated battle. The fists cross, Red misses, Gray had won.

"This is the best battle I have had, guess Rinne will like you better now.." Red was on the ground, his eyes closed, he let out a small chuckle. "The 23rd red door, take it."

* * *

-With Nico and Lucy-

"Red, you did a good job." Nico closed his eyes with slight disappointment, because his plans where a little off.

Lucy saw Nico at the table overlooking his crystal ball with Gray sitting beside a guy another guy in white.

_"Gray? Does that mean the others are also here?"_

Lucy thought with hope welling up inside as she clenched her fists in hope slightly. The celestial mage couldn't wait for any one of her teammates to come bursting through the door and saving her ( though she secretly hoped it was Natsu ), then taking her back to the guild where everything will become "normal" again. It looked like Gray had defeated whoever that guy in white was, and entering a red door. Lucy tried to inch closer to the crystal ball to see what's going on when the scene shifted. Inching closer and closer, Nico tensed up and Lucy quickly turned around again, acting like she was never peeking as he turned around to look at her. After a brief moment, he turned back around to the crystal ball as Lucy sighed, turning around discreetly to take a look at the crystal ball, even if she can't get close enough to see it completely.

* * *

-Erza vs. Mime-

The mime showed no signs of weakening in magic or stamina as Erza kept attacking the mime. The mime held up both hands facing Erza which made an invisible push towards her out of the invisible box they were currently in. The mime then transferred her over to a invisble sphere in which it made it harder to move around, though he was just floating in mid-air.

"Requip! Black Wing Armor!"

Erza sped towards the mime slashing him but he suddenly appeared behind her and with a wave of his hand an invisible fist tried to attack her. Erza realized that the mime doesn't quicken or slow down, and he is just **like a doll, **even his magic was like one, as it was mysterious.

* * *

-Natsu vs. Rinne-

Rinne's clothes were tattered and burned by recieving so many attacks from Natsu. Natsu as well was pretty beaten up.

"You fight well Salamander."

"I'll fight to rescue Lucy! With fire in the right hand and fire on the left put them together! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Shadow: Rising Wall!"

Rinne's magic power ran out and her shadow shield faded. And Natsu's attack reached her and wrapped her in flames which knocked her over. Sighing in defeat, she nudged her head towards a door after glancing at the beaten Salamander, who was taking slow, shallow breaths after the fierce battle and towering over her.

"Take the darkest door. It should lead you to your destination."

As the victorious dragon slayer thanked her quickly and dashed off towards the door the shadow mage told him to go to, she looked up towards the ceiling.

_"Mime-sama, Nico, I'm sorry. I am weak I, and I have failed you both."_

Mime snapped his fingers and Erza saw a door emerge all of a sudden. All the magic power she felt from him has disappeared in an instant, reasons unknown. She then saw the silver haired girl, Rinne as the Mime entered through the door opposite from her, and the requip mage turned and stared at the door he entered in confusion. Was the mime actually a doll? Did that girl, Rinne use her magic fighting Natsu and also using it to control the mime at once? Erza pushed that feeling of amazement away and focused on the main point. Lucy needs to be saved and she needs to find her.


	6. Chapter 6

-Nico and Lucy-

Nico rubbed his temples as he was looking through the glass ball. He didn't seem happy with what he saw. Nico, then lit a candle which made me sleepy again. Was Natsu going to save me?

-Gray-

_"These hallways are so mysterious. What are they planning to do with Lucy?"_

Gray has been walking for 30 minutes without vision of where he was going. The hallway was a continuous straight line with no doors and if he went back, he couldn't get back to the room. There was barely any light seeping through and there was hardly any noise besides the tip taping of Gray's walking.

_"I will save you Lucy."_

-Erza-

Erza was calmly walking through the corridor of the "so called guild." It was beautiful and elegant, unlike the Phantom guild looked around and she was amazed by the beautiful chandelier that was hung in the center. As Erza was walking along, she found a nicely lit dining room with her absolute favorite food. (Yes, they went there.)

-Natsu-

Unlike his teammates who were calmly walking to their destination to preserve energy, as typical as Natsu is, he was destroying everything in his way. Doors off of their hinges, walls with holes, and the burning floor was all the wrath of the angry fire dragon slayer who was looking for Lucy.

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCCCCCCY!"

As Natsu was running and destroying things, he looped back to the main entrance of which Team Natsu have came in from. There was Happy, and he was still eating the pile of fish provided by Rinne earlier.

"Oi! Hey Natsu," exclaimed the little blue cat with fish filling his mouth.

"Hey Happy, let's go find Lucy!" Natsu gave his signature smile as they headed to rescue Lucy.

-Lisanna & ?-

Lisanna was quietly speaking with a girl in her teens leisurely sitting in a chair behind a desk with her back facing Lisanna.

"so Kaitlin, will you please help me?"

"Well Lisanna, I trust my people they can handle it."

"Kaitlin, don't you want to join in on what is happening? Plus all of that cake won't hold down Erza that long."

_"That was a lot of money out of my pocket." _Kaitlin thought.

"I'll give her a special treat, no worries," Master Kaitlin said while grabbing her single blade while still having two blades on her back.

The girl stood revealing her slightly black hair that covered her right eye and insignia of an S on her glove with mostly dark blue attire.

"I can trust you with this right, Kaitlin?"

"Maybe."

-Gray and Others-

As Gray was walking, he saw a growing light in the direction he was walking. He soon got to a nicely decorated door with a glass doorknob. He slowly turned the doorknob and saw the unexpected. Erza, she was finishing the last of the strawberry shortcakes.

"Oh, so Gray did you defeat him?"

"Yeah, barely; you?"

"He was weird I can't put my finger on it..."

"Heeheehee, Hi guys!"

An unexpected character was unnoticed until she revealed herself with her weird greeting. Erza examined this girl who seemed quite normal, around their age, but her magic level was sky-rocketing.

"Hmm, the one and only Titania and Gray Fullbuster defeated my dear members, huh?"

"Who are you? Are you an S-class mage?" Gray asked with a curiosity about this strange girl.

"Oh Gray,tsk tsk, curiosity killed the cat you know? Nope," she looked straight into Gray's eyes and pierced them as she coldly stated "My name is Kaitlin, and I am the master of One Shadow."

The girl than smiled and her aura changed from sadistic to happy.

"Oh I will give you a chance, I won't use my magic. Instead," Kaitlin swiftly took out her blade, "I'll use this."

"Don't underestimate us!" Erza proclaimed.

"Oh I'm not, I see your potential. Wait. Let's sit down and drink some coffee."

"Huh?" Gray was confused by this crazy chick.

"Your magic needs to be refilled so you can beat me right?"

Kaitlin was then magically, leisurly sitting in a chair with a cup of hot coffee in her hands. She then got Erza and Gray to sat down in front of her with coffee, cold for Gray of course.

Erza and Gray sweatdropped. "_This chick really is crazy..."_

-Natsu and Happy-

"Ne Natsu, do you think Lucy will be okay?

Happy and Natsu were slowly walking through the yet unharmed halls of the place.

"Of course, Happy!" Natsu was secretly nervous for Lucy but more for himself what happened if his Luce hated him. He missed her so much.

Her scent! He finally caught that unique smell of vanilla and strawberries.

As expected that poor door was gone within seconds, replaced with a Lucy on a silk blue bed and a man sitting by the window to catch some of the sun.

"Ahh Natsu, great timing."

Natsu had another sniff at this man and recognised it.

"You are the one that captured Lucy."

"Yes, what to it?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Put her to sleep."

Natsu was angered; this man tried to claim Lucy all for himself, like he was going to let him.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"Hehe. Cute, I'll take you on little dragon."

* * *

Kaitlin is from my friend's fanfiction Secret Dragons, read it if you like OCs c: psttt. its my name.

Sorry for the late update cx I have been having fits of being uninspired and school too. I'm sorry for mistakes. I will try to update more frequently, and I hope you like this chapter. ~KHG


End file.
